


The war between the 19 regions

by Moldyassbread



Series: The Fable of the grand town “FreeFool”! [1]
Category: Homestarrunner, MonsterAu - Fandom
Genre: Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moldyassbread/pseuds/Moldyassbread
Summary: Hello! This is moldyassbread! This story purely ficton! any ration to past events are purely a coincidence! Enjoy the war story!
Series: The Fable of the grand town “FreeFool”! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984667





	1. Where it all began...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TogekissAngel468](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TogekissAngel468/gifts).



> Hello! This is moldyassbread! This story purely ficton! any ration to past events are purely a coincidence! Enjoy the war story!

Enos ago... 19 regions lived in harmony... untill... the “eigmas” attacked all 18 regions... putting the monsters under there rule... it was up to two warriors named “moonish” and “sunbonbon”... they fought from the armies of the “eigmas” that once ruled every region... once they saved the 18 regions and banished the 19th region into the stars... one day sunbonbon found out that moonish was pregnant with a baby... then moonish gave birth to the chaos god “the chaos” they Thought the baby look quite cute... but as it grew up it stayed in a “fetus” like from and sproted many bloodshot eyes then relized that they given birth to a monster... it nearly slaugthered sunbonbon and killed moonish with sunbonbon’s dying breath he banished his own son to hell... but the ghosts of the two warriors made 12 creatures...


	2. A crystal of life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a another chapter!

For 100s of years... the creatures wandered around wondering there existence’s meaning... until 1 creature found a crystal!  
All 19 creatures touched the crystal... the creatures were sucked into a vortex and spun around... until short female child like gods called “region leaders” each start to travel to 1 region at a time... except one that was tall and a male...


End file.
